


All Bark and No Bite

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 14, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Sam Winchester and Dogs, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: The world of weird is taking a break and so is Team Free Will 2.0... That is until weird finds them and it has 52 legs and a taste for kibble.





	All Bark and No Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! This is our third year running the Team Free Will Big Bang and I'm opening again. This time round I have written the fluffiest of fics and my first one with Jack for the bang.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. It's got absolutely beautiful art from Amberdreams and [you should check it out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507531).
> 
> Thanks to [majesticduxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk) and [Coconutice22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconutice22) for doing the final beta read of this for me, and SeaAngel for some earlier feedback.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/48578710552/in/photostream/)

Running down to the store in town was a frequent occurrence when you couldn’t quite judge from hunt to hunt what was actually in the Bunker. The four of them had maybe, _maybe_, been running themselves a little ragged with hunts, but there was a lot going on.

Until there wasn’t. Three days and nothing weird and not-so-wonderful had made a peep. It was eerie just how non-paranormal the stories online were. No vamps, ghosts, djinn or anything.

And so Sam had pretty much ordered everyone to take some vacation. Or rather, he’d ordered all their extra roommates to take some much needed rest and relaxation and see the world for a bit. So it was just Dean, Cas, Jack and Sam in the Bunker for the first time in months.

With Michael gone and the world finally seeming kind of safe again, or as safe as it ever did, Sam knew that everyone deserved a break for once. Mary and Bobby were visiting Donna’s cabin, again. Maggie and her friends had headed out to California, having somehow gotten tickets to San Diego Comic Con, which he got the feeling was the doing of Apocalypse World Charlie… on account of the fact Charlie had headed off with them too.

Everyone had found somewhere they wanted to be and something to do.

Except for Team Free Will 2.0 who were, in Sam’s honest opinion, just glad to have the chance to relax and not worry for once. Except they still kinda needed to worry about food. Jack ate. Dean ate. Sam ate. And Cas liked drinking coffee.

Lebanon was just coming to life as Sam headed into the store that one of Jack’s new friends’ families owned. Sam was just trying to remember the kid’s name when he walked in and saw her and tried for a moment not to hold against her that time she and all her friends ran off with those cursed items. He offered an awkward smile and set about picking up what he needed from the list.

This was just a “get by” shop—really they needed to head out of town and to a bigger store to really restock. But these few things would set them right until Sam had had the chance to muster his forces. As in feed Dean and Jack, offer coffee to all, and maybe get a bite himself. Then they could venture forth.

“Hey, uh… how’s things?” asked the girl running the store.

Sam noticed her name badge said “Stacy”. He smiled. “Good, thanks.”

“Jack, uh, hung out with us the other week… is he really 22?”

And that was a question Sam did not need, because of course Jack wasn’t, but they didn’t get asked about his age that often. “Yep. He’s 22.”

“Huh, okay.” Stacy bagged Sam’s purchases as she threw Sam doubtful looks. “He just seems, I dunno, uh, inexperienced.”

_I really do not want to have this conversation, ever_, Sam pleaded internally. Something must have shown on his face, because Stacy suddenly gave Sam a sympathetic look and read out the bill total.

“Look,” Sam said as he handed over a twenty, “Jack’s had a… an um, tough start to his life. His mom died when he was born and his real dad is an asshole.” _And suddenly I’m running my mouth and how is this going to make things any better, huh?_ “We took Jack in, but it’s been tough. He’s got a lot to learn, but he’s a great guy.”

“Huh, I didn’t realize he was adopted. Though now that you mention it, it makes some of what he said last week make more sense.” Stacy handed Sam’s change over.

“He doesn’t like talking about it though.”

“Right… hey, he’s welcome to hang out with us again, though.”

Sam smiled. “I’ll let him know.” He picked up his grocery bags and headed back out.

Sam had worried about Jack hanging with the local kids, but they seemed to be in one piece and wanting to spend more time around him, which was a positive, he supposed. For a moment back in the store, he’d been worried Stacy was going to tell him that Jack had done something terrible.

Reaching his car, Sam bundled the grocery bags and got ready to get in the driver’s seat.

“Woof!” barked a dog from the curb beside his car. Sam turned and looked down to find a black Labrador sat at his feet, looking up at him expectantly.

“Hey there,” Sam said, unable to stop grinning. “Where’s your owner?” Sam looked up and down the street, but saw no one heading towards them. Carefully telegraphing his movements, he crouched down and checked to see if the black Lab had a collar.

There was no collar. Sam frowned and gently patted the dog’s head looking to see if an owner was coming over. But there was hardly anyone out and about. The dog seemed friendly though.

“Say, shall we see if Stacy knows you?”

The dog quirked their head to one side, but when Sam stood and started walking back to the store, the dog followed him.

A moment later, Sam pushed the door open. “Hey, do you know whose dog this is?” Sam called.

“Pardon?” Stacy asked, coming around the cash counter and over to the door.

Stacy looked down to the dog and shook her head. “Can’t say I recognize them. No collar?”

“No collar.”

Stacy looked thoughtful for a moment then then said, “There’s a veterinary clinic a block over.” Stacy pointed. “Take them the dog there and see if they’re chipped.”

Sam nodded. It sounded like the most sensible thing to do. In light of the fact that the dog had no collar and there was no one looking for them. “Hey, you got some rope I could maybe use as a leash?”

Stacy quickly hopped behind the counter and came back with some white rope that would work. The Labrador stood between Sam’s legs as he fashioned a collar and leash from the rope and didn’t object as he slipped the rope over his neck. Sam’s tying skills meant that the rope was knotted so it wouldn’t choke the dog.

“C’mon,” Sam said leading the dog from the store, “Thanks,” he said to Stacy as they left.

***

“This is ridiculous,” Jack huffed, shoving Dean away as much as was safe.

Dean glared at him as he got to his feet and didn’t offer a hand to help Jack regain his footing. Jack knew that disapproving look, that was “I’m trying to teach you something useful here, kid, quit your complaining” which for something said by eyes and set of mouth alone was quite an achievement in of itself. Scrambling back to his feet, Jack stepped away from Dean keeping his back to the wall and his front to Dean. _And why can’t I just get it right?_

Daily sparring practice was just as ridiculous as Jack had suspected it would be. Things would be a lot easier if he was just used his powers and-

“I know you’re thinking your powers would be mighty helpful right now. But what if you don’t have them again, huh? Or you use them too much and end up low on juice? How are you gonna defend yourself then. No vamp’s gonna back off just because your mojo is on the fritz.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged. “A witch ain’t gonna care.”

“Surely I’d be better off running? Maybe I should join Sam on his morning runs? Improve my… car-di-o.”

“That’s cute. Real cute. Yeah sure, maybe you should do that too, but you ain’t always gonna have somewhere you can run to. And that’s a fact.” Dean uncrossed his arms and let them come to a rest at his sides, shifting his stance.

Jack huffed out a hot breath through his nose and assumed the stance that he was being taught, ready to try and deflect with the moves that Dean had been trying to drill into him. The only warning Jack had that the next round had started was when Dean shot at him like a bullet from a gun, and got him by the middle. Embarrassingly quickly, Dean had wrestled Jack to the ground and had him pinned again.

“And you’re dead.”

“Please get off of me.” Jack really was getting tired of this. Even learning how to throw angel blades with Castiel would have been better than the constant stream of humiliation that sparring with Dean was. Jack hadn’t managed to lay a single punch on the older man. Hadn’t managed to pin him once. This was Jack’s fourth session that week and he had made no improvement.

“Fine. But,” Dean climbed off of Jack and offered a hand to help him up, which Jack took, “I think I’m done for today. Why don’t you try with the practice block and I’ll go see if Sam’s back yet with something for lunch.”

The mention of food made Jack’s stomach gurgle. “Fine.”

“Cool. Five minutes.” Dean waved a hand and turned away, heading out of the practice room.

Jack approached the practice block, from one of the many human martial arts, but he wasn’t sure which. It had a thick sturdy trunk with various poles of wood sticking out from it at differing heights and angles. Shaking some of the aches from tangling with Dean, Jack took up the correct stance, weight balanced and started to fly fists and arms at the block, fitting his limbs into positions and shapes he didn’t think possible not so long ago.

Over and over. Time seemed to become an optional extra as he battered the wood, though not too hard—he didn’t want to splinter it. The rhythm was almost hypnotic, soothing perhaps. Thud, thud, thud, thud…

It took Jack a few minutes to realize that Dean was shouting and yelling from the direction of the kitchen. He stopped his drills and frowned. The distant shouts continued, but Jack didn’t sense any great evil upon them or anything. Concerned, he headed towards the noise.

***

“I don’t see what the big deal is?” Sam said, raising his voice.

Dean could not believe that Sam didn’t think anything of the fact that he had brought a dog home with him. A strange dog that could be anyone or anything. _For all we know that’s a damn hellhound in disguise!_ Dean clenched and unclenched his fists again, trying hard not to think about scooping up the dog and running out of the Bunker with it.

“It’s a dog,” Dean repeated.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/48578563056/in/photostream/)

“And?”

“We don’t know if it’s _really_ a dog.” Dean looked to the grocery bags that Sam had brought along with the dog. “And if it is, dogs are unhygienic. And what about Baby? We can’t have a dog on the upholstery?! Hunts?! What if no one’s got time to take the dog out when they need to do their business? What happens to the dog when we’re on hunts? Or, or…”

“I’ve already put a post on the Lebanon community Facebook group. The dog might not be staying with us long. But he’s not chipped.”

“Oh, they’re a ‘he’.”

“Yeah and his name’s Einstein, for now.”

“Hang on, like the dog from _Back to the Future_?”

“Like the dog from Back to the Future.”

_Dammit_. Dean glared at the dog and then looked up as Jack walked in.

“Everything okay?” Jack asked.

Einstein barked and dashed over to Jack. “Oh, hey there!” Jack greeted Einstein and set about thoroughly patting him.

Two out of four against him already and Dean prayed that Cas would be sane and side with Dean.

“We have a dog?” Cas asked, stepping into the kitchen. His appearance distracted Einstein from Jack and the dog padded over eagerly, tail whipping side to side, before booping Cas on the knee. Cas bent down and patted Einstein on the head, without hesitation.

_Oh, hell no!_ “We can’t have a dog. We don’t have the space, time or ability to look after a dog!” Dean griped, hands flying up in the air. “This cannot happen!”

Einstein ambled over to Dean and booped him. Snout to knee. The slight, friendly contact did nothing to soothe Dean’s fury. Dean met Castiel’s eyes.

“Is this dog really a dog?” Dean said calmly, grinding his teeth.

Cas stepped over to Einstein and Dean, crouching beside Einstein. He offered Einstein his hand and the dog turned from Dean to snuff at Cas. Closing his eyes, Cas went still as if meditating. Dean watched for any sign from Cas that they were in the presence of a malevolent being that wanted to rip out all their throats and throw the world into an apocalypse.

Seconds ticked by, Cas started to frown and then shook his head. He opened his eyes and stood up, meeting Dean’s concerned gaze.

“Einstein really is just a dog. Though he’s perhaps a touch confused as to where he came from. He doesn’t have any associations with home, or owners.” Cas pursed his lips and tilted his head to one side. “I do find that strange.”

Sam cleared his throat and tapped the side of his leg. Einstein padded over without hesitation. “Look, I need to go and get some things for the dog. Stacy’s store only has food and I think we need to get an actual leash and collar.”

_And a few other things, right? Because you think you’re keeping this fleabag—oh, I can read you, Winchester._ Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “Fine, but you’re not taking Baby.”

“Fine.” Sam shrugged. “Cas, do you think you can keep an eye on Einstein while I’m gone. I’ll grab a bite to eat and then head off.”

“Of course.”

Jack fidgeted. “Can I come with?”

Sam nodded. “Sure thing.”

Dean pursed his lips. “I’m not going to help keep an eye on the dog.”

Sam sighed and looked to Dean. “I know.” He looked to Einstein. “Want some water and kibble?”

Einstein’s tail started to wag again.

Dean stalked out of the kitchen.

***

Castiel’s experience with dogs was more limited than his experience with cats. He had spent time with the ancestors of domesticated dogs, wolves and the like, seeing them spread out across vast swathes of the Earth many millennia before. What humans had done with those wild canids was not something he could have predicted.

But overall, Castiel considered the “doggos” and “puppers” of the world to be delightful enough as they were, and very different from cats. Einstein was no exception as the black Labrador stared up at him with questioning eyes, wondering if Castiel was indeed going to throw the tennis ball across the garage again.

“You are to bring this back, yes, as before?” Castiel looked Einstein in the eye.

Einstein wagged his tail and woofed.

“Okay. Again.” Castiel threw the ball, holding back on his strength to ensure that the tennis ball did not wreck destruction on the Impala and the other cars parked in the garage.

Einstein took off at a sprint, legs pumping away as he chased after the ball. As Castiel expected, Einstein leapt and expertly caught the yellow tennis ball between his jaws. He waited as Einstein rushed back over with the slobber covered ball.

“Thank you,” Castiel said, taking the ball, hardly at all concerned with its moistness. He threw it again and Einstein obliged Castiel with a show of his agility. _Puzzling though_, Castiel thought as they played their game, _how you seem to have no life before today. You are indeed a dog, but I feel that you have the whiff of some sorcery about you. But I am not saying this to Dean, he’ll just take it the wrong way._ Despite this Castiel was sure Einstein was just a dog, regardless of his origins.

Castiel threw the ball again and sensed Dean’s presence behind him.

“Hello, Dean.”

“So, he likes fetch.” Dean came to a stop beside Castiel.

“It appears so.”

Einstein bounded back up to Castiel, ball in jaw. He returned it to Castiel and waited for it to be thrown again. Castiel offered the ball to Dean.

“No thanks,” Dean said, holding his hand up.

“Suit yourself.” Castiel threw the ball again.

“We can’t have a dog.”

Castiel had been expecting this. And to an extent he agreed, but they also didn’t have the kind of existence that they did when Castiel rebelled. Things were changing. Things had changed. Plus, Castiel was pretty sure he and Sam could find ways to protect a dog so that hunting would not be an issue. Castiel had already been thinking of ways he could etch wards into a leather collar, perhaps add charmed metal studs.

“I wouldn’t be so sure. Still, Einstein’s owners may come forward. He may not be here tomorrow.”

Dean huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Einstein bounded back to Castiel and rather than hand the ball back, let it drop from his jaws. Laying down on the cold garage floor, Einstein looked up at Castiel with imploring eyes.

“He may be here still, come next week,” Dean pointed out.

Castiel side eyed Dean and then shook his head. “So.” Castiel tapped his thigh and Einstein stood up, following Castiel as he walked out of the garage and back towards the kitchen. “Let’s get you some water.” He looked over his shoulder at Dean who had turned to face him with a look of betrayal on his face. “And let’s get you a fresh cup of coffee.”

Dean’s face relaxed and Castiel turned, trusting that Dean would follow him and Einstein back to the kitchen. If Einstein did really have an existing family, then of course Castiel would expect Einstein to be reunited with them. Though he really couldn’t put down the idea that maybe Einstein might be with them for a time.

“We should take him to the pound,” Dean said as Castiel set down a fresh water bowl for Einstein. It was a cereal bowl that no one really used.

“Why don’t you want us to have a dog?” Castiel asked as he turned his attention to making coffee.

Silence followed Castiel’s question. Dean leaned against the counter, warily keeping an eye on Einstein.

“I didn’t…” he started and took a breath. “I didn’t use to… dislike dogs so much. It’s just… hellhounds.”

“You’ve faced hellhounds since then. Einstein is nothing like a hellhound.”

“I don’t like barking or snarling. Hearing them chew on bones. It’s all too similar.” Dean sighed.

Castiel filled the coffee maker with water and set the filter and grounds in place. “We can help you, you know. Help you be okay with dogs again.”

Dean’s mouth grew thin. “Fine. But he’s still not going in the car.”

***

General food supplies and dog-related supplies were packed into the trunk of Sam’s plain looking navy sedan. The road back to Lebanon was quiet and Jack was reading a book, _Good Omens_ by Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman. When Sam had seen what book Jack had with him, he had sucked in a breath, ready to say something about how Jack shouldn’t try reading too much into it and that it was not about people like him. But then he saw Jack smiling as he read and had accepted that Jack found the novel amusing.

Sam didn’t need to guess why Jack had wanted the quiet of a car trip and the chance to pick up some of his favorite cereal—he knew how tough Dean was going on Jack in their morning training sessions. He imagined that Jack likely just wanted some time away from Dean, so that he wouldn’t be drawn into a sudden sparring match. Which had become a risk as the days had gone on and no cases appeared. Dean had taken to doing the sparring equivalent of pop quizzes, challenging Jack in the Bunker hallways.

Sure Jack needed to learn, but Sam knew he was still young. Still needed time to adjust to the world and when it was quiet like it had been, it was the perfect time to let Jack be a young person for once. Though Sam was a little surprised Jack didn’t want to spend time with Einstein.

“So,” Sam started, breaking their companionable silence, “how come you didn’t want to keep an eye on our mysterious dog?”

Jack put a finger between the pages he’d reached. “He seems really quite cool. But, uh, I didn’t want to be drawn into more sparring practice.”

And there it was. “I can say something to Dean, if you’d like?”

“No, no. I… should probably try saying something to him.”

Sam chanced a glance at Jack and saw him frowning. Looking back to the road, he asked, “Jack what’s wrong?”

“There’s something beside the road. Up ahead. On the right.” Jack pointed.

Sam looked down the dusty side of the road and saw a shape moving. It wasn’t that far. Sam flipped on his indicator and pulled over, putting the car in park.

“I… I think it’s a dog.” Sam looked at the small four legged creature that was 100 yards ahead. He killed the engine, grabbed his keys and made sure he had his gun. “Come on.”

Five minutes later, Jack had a gold and white Corgi sat between his feet while Sam drove them to the nearest veterinarian. And it was the same story as that morning. No chip, no posting on social media saying someone was missing this exact same dog, who appeared to be in perfect health.

Twice just made it a coincidence, as far as Sam was concerned, until the three of them reached the Bunker.

Cas had examined the Corgi, a thin set to his lips as he finished. “This dog is like Einstein. She has no family that she has become lost from.”

***

Jack started to worry by the time the seventh dog turned up. Everyone was starting to worry as no owners appeared for these dogs, and no hunts manifested either. It didn’t make any sense—dogs just seemed to find Sam. It was like he-

“Sam’s a dog magnet,” Dean stated, slamming his hands down on the library desk, making the pile of books he and Jack been looking through wobble dangerously.

Broken away from his thoughts and reading, Jack slipped a piece of notepaper between the pages he had been reading. “It appears so. I mean, I’m guessing this isn’t normal, right?”

Dean nodded and ran a hand through his hair. “I mean, for Sam, it’s like some weird wish come true. By the time he’s done, he’s going to be like Will Graham.”

“Will Graham?” Jack was positive he didn’t know of anyone that went by that name.

Dean’s cheeks colored. “Uh, character from the TV show _Hannibal_. He kind of adopts strays. Like all the time. Ends up with like a dozen in his house. And they sleep in the same room as him and stuff.”

Jack had not heard of this show. “Hannibal?”

Dean coughed nervously. “You’re too young to watch it. Anyway, it’s kind of like that. Only Will doesn’t find all his dogs near enough at the same time. It’s months. Years. This… this seems magical.”

“What seems magical?” Cas asked walking into the library with a miniature Schnauzer under his arm. That was Daisy, and Daisy liked to be carried so Cas and Sam were taking it in turns to keep her happy.

Dean waved a hand at Daisy and at the Bunker in general. “This, the whole dogs finding Sam nearly anytime he goes outside.”

“But Sam likes it, right?” Jack rubbed his hands into the legs of his jeans. “He likes dogs?”

Dean and Cas looked at each other. Cas nodded and petted Daisy. “He does. But there is too much of a good thing. Everything in moderation. Right, Dean?”

Jack held his tongue at the idea of Dean and moderation, mainly because he had seen how much alcohol Dean could put back.

“Right. And most people don’t have this many dogs. This isn’t normal. Not even by Winchester standards.”

“So this is too many dogs?” Jack rubbed his palms on his lap. He felt like there was something he was forgetting, but he really couldn’t put his finger on what. There was a nugget of thought somewhere at the back of his head, but he just couldn’t grasp and take a look.

“This is too many dogs,” Cas agreed. Daisy yawned and Cas sighed. “Perhaps we should finally call for some backup on this? It’s been a week.”

Everyone else from their hunter team was still on vacation, seeing the world. _And none of them were magic experts_, Jack thought. _Not like…_

“I’ll call Rowena,” Dean announced in a defeated voice.

***

Dean nervously patted at Einstein, who’d done a great job of helping Dean find his favorite shammies the other day when he’d been washing Baby. He’d decided that Einstein, at least, wasn’t that bad. But the Newfoundland that had followed Sam home from a jog that morning was huge, covered in thick black fluffy fur. Like a small bear.

“This is quite the predicament you’ve got here. How are you feeding them all?” Rowena petted Barker, the Corgi that had Sam and Jack had found on the first day. Dean, Sam, Cas, Jack and Rowena were stood in the war room with all the dogs. Despite only knowing each other for a short time, the dogs were surprisingly okay with having informally become a pack.

“Jody knows someone. Managed to get us a good deal,” Sam explained. Dean couldn’t help noticing the way his brother’s facial expressions were going from “these are the happiest days of my life in forever” to “oh my god, what is happening”. Sometimes he got stuck between the two.

Dean itched to go on a hunt, they’d been cooped up at the Bunker for longer than usual. But there still weren’t any hunts and the dogs were still finding Sam. Dean had come round to the idea that taking them all to the pound, where they risked being put down, was not the right call. So that left trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

_He better not have wished for this,_ Dean thought, getting his hand behind Einstein’s ears and scratching just the way Einstein liked it. Dean liked to think that Sam was a rational guy and wouldn’t make something like this just happen, but he wouldn’t put it past Sam. Dean still remembered Bones and Riot, and they had all had a tough year. Maybe Sam had wished on something and instead of their Dad coming back from the dead (or rather forward from the past), Sam had wished he had a dog. Only it had gone wrong, like wishes were really want to do in their messed up world.

“Well, I can sense what dear Cas was saying. These dogs, they just don’ have a life before they came to you. There’s no whiff of the past there. It’s like they were summoned into existence.” Rowena looked into Sam’s eyes. “You didn’t summon a baker’s dozen worth of dogs, did you?”

Dean had tried to ask Sam this, of course he had. He watched as Sam squirmed awkwardly. Sam swallowed and shook his head. “No summoning. I mean, before all this I sometimes wished I had a dog, but nothing differently to how anyone else would wish for the same thing.”

Snorting, Dean got a stink eye from Einstein. “I’m sorry, people wish they had a dog? A slobber machine?”

Einstein whuffed lowly and then padded away from Dean, definitely unimpressed.

“Oh, come one. You know what I mean. A dog’s a lot of commitment and kind of weird.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Humans have been working with dogs for tens of thousands of years, Dean. It’s not weird.”

“Anyway,” Rowena interrupted, “I’ll see if we can’t determine some mystical cause for all these four legged friends, hmmm?”

Eventually, Jack herded most of the dogs out of the room, heading towards the Dean Cave, with Dean in tow, as Sam and Cas stayed back with Einstein and Rowena.

***

Castiel always had mixed feelings when it came to Rowena, but he had to admit that the witch had proven herself an ally over the past year. She still perhaps did things that frustrated him, but not as much as she once had. Certainly nothing as heinous as the curse she’d once laid upon him with little thought to the outcome.

“Awww, who’s a good boy?” Rowena purred patting Einstein’s head as she waved a pink crystal on a chain over the dog’s body.

Standing back with Sam and watching Rowena work, Castiel wondered if perhaps Sam had become victim of an unusual curse. Being cursed to have dogs keep finding you in this way was not one that Castiel had encountered before, but he did find that the imaginations of magic users were often far more creative than that of angels. So just because he had never heard of or seen it before didn’t mean that it couldn’t happen.

“I’m sort of worried to head outside,” Sam supplied as they watched. “Every time I head out, there’s a new dog waiting for me somewhere near to where I’m going to or coming from.”

“Y’know, when you say it like that, Samuel, it does sound a wee bit more like a curse.” Rowena withdrew the crystal and looked up at Sam and Castiel. “You get on the wrong side of anyone lately?”

Sam frowned. “No, not that I know of. Definitely no one who would do something so… weird and kinda nice.”

“You did say earlier that you sometimes wish you had a dog,” Rowena offered, fingers tapping against her chin, “so have you befriended any beings of power lately?”

“Not that I know.” Sam sighed and sat down on the floor beside Einstein, who decided to climb onto Sam’s giant legs and settle down.

Castiel looked around the war room. _I’ve sensed nothing of note lately. Though of course when you have a Nephilim like Jack around you, it does become difficult to sense other sources of power. Though…_ “Sam, did you ever talk with Jack about wanting a dog?”

“Ah, now there’s an interesting angle.” Rowena pulled a tuning fork out of her purse. Castiel watched as Rowena tapped the fork against the table beside them and then held it next to Einstein who let out a little whine, likely due to the frequency coming from the fork.

The tuning fork started to glow gold and Rowena hummed. Sam looked up at the fork. “What does that mean?”

“That means that this dog was likely caused by a Nephilim.” Rowena took the fork away from Einstein, its golden light fading and then held it towards Castiel.

“What are you doing?” Castiel looked at the fork.

“Testing a theory.” Rowena studied and fork and so did Castiel. It started to glow gold again.

“Jack brought me back.” Castiel shifted. “From the Empty.”

“And you’re the only other one here in this room who has been influenced by a Nephilim on such a fundamental level.” Rowena stowed the tuning fork away. “Jack must not realize he’s doing it.”

***

Sam watched as the dogs played in the lake. He felt like a proud parent, watching his children have fun. They were all so adorable and friendly. It had been overwhelming to suddenly have 13 dogs in his life, but the past week had been interesting and unlike anything Sam had ever experienced.

But while Sam knew they could perhaps manage one dog in their lives, this many would be too much. Since he’d talked with Jack, no new dogs had appeared. At the lake they were waiting for Bobby and the others to turn up.

“I could still… send them back,” Jack suggested, coming to a stop beside Sam.

“That wouldn’t be fair on them.” Sam smiled as Einstein padded up the beach towards them. His coat was damp with water and like any dog he started to shake himself off. Sam raised his hands, as did Jack, to try and protect him from the water—it did little to protect from the deluge. His short covered legs were soon dripping with water and his t-shirt had damp patches.

Rowena was stretched out on a sun lounger, little green bikini on, Daisy snoozing at her bare feet. The plan was simple: their hunter friends could pick a dog. Jody and Donna were on their way. Bobby and Mary. Charlie and a few others. Cas and Rowena had fashioned protective collars for all of the dogs. Sam had made sure all of the dogs were up-to-date with their shots.

“Thanks, Einstein.” Sam picked up a towel, and toweled himself off and then his dog. Einstein gave him an appreciative lick to the face.

Dean wandered over. He was wearing Hawaiian themed beach shorts and an apron. A barbeque was smoking a ways behind him, a cookout getting ready for everyone who was on their way.

“Food’s almost done.” Dean clapped his hands together. “Any word on the others?”

Just as Sam was about to reach for his cell to check, Cas came walking towards them, everyone else in tow.

Sam waved. Einstein barked. The other dogs bounded out of the lake.

“Best vacation ever,” Sam said as he went to greet everyone with Einstein in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading my story. Don't forget to check out [Amberdreams' art post](https://amberdreams.livejournal.com/622104.html).
> 
> You can find me on Pillowfort at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://www.pillowfort.social/dreamsfromthebunker), Dreamwidth at [hit_the_books](https://hit-the-books.dreamwidth.org/), Tumblr at [hitthebooksposts](https://hitthebooksposts.tumblr.com/).


End file.
